Encanto
by Cora Felix
Summary: "Para mim, você é a garota mais bela desse mundo."


**Encanto**

Os olhos azuis não estavam focados em nenhum ponto em especial. A mente dela viajava para os mais diversos assuntos, às vezes se escondendo em cantos lúgubres e se fechando ali com o intuito de fazê-la sofrer. A bochecha direita pousava no algodão da roupa de cama, um tecido fofo e delicado, que não condizia nem um pouco com o toque áspero e descuidado do agora marido. Ramsay gostava de tomá-la por trás, como se quisesse fazê-la mais inferior a cada noite que se passava em sua companhia. O monstro que habitava dentro do corpo daquele garoto sempre procurava uma forma de deixá-la ainda mais humilhada, às vezes ele subia em seu corpo e empurrava-se para dentro dela, machucando-a, os olhos maldosos ávidos por alguma expressão de dor ou tristeza, ou pela cor vermelha em seu rosto, indicando vergonha e humilhação.

Mas Sansa Stark já estava o decepcionando nesse quesito.

Na primeira noite do casamento, em sua noite de núpcias, se sentira a mulher mais suja de toda Westeros, até mesmo as putas do bordel de Mindinho agora eram mais puras do que ela, uma garota que se deixara casar com o filho do homem que enfiara um punhal em seu irmão, retirando a vida dele e indiretamente a de sua mãe. Agora esse garoto a tomava para si quando sentia vontade ou quando a maldade lhe pedia mais uma dose de sofrimento. Porém, Ramsay estava observando com cuidado a mudança de comportamento da mulher, mas seu orgulho era muito grande para que ele colocasse suas incertezas em voz alta: ela estava se acostumando com a tortura física e psicológica.

Por mais que se empurrasse com força para dentro do corpo dela, por mais que suas mãos calosas apertassem a carne de sua cintura, coxas e até mesmo seios, tentando por meio disso arrancar algum gemido de dor, ela não abria a boca. Os olhos azuis, antes fechados, agora o olhavam de certa maneira como se o desafiassem a fazer algo pior, algo que ele realmente não podia, e ambos sabiam disso. Pior do que aquilo, seria arrancar um pedaço da pele dela com uma adaga ou se desfazer dos pequenos e delicados dedos das mãos tal como fizera com Fedor, mas Ramsay sabia que, caso a herdeira verdadeira do Norte não tivesse inteira, seria ele o torturado. Primeiramente pelo seu pai, que nutria sinceros interesses políticos com aquele casamento, depois pelos nortistas, aquelas pessoas obtusas que acreditam em tradição e eram fiéis aos Stark.

Naquele momento, deitada na cama e escutando vagamente o marido se vestir para voltar a perambular pelo castelo, Sansa sentia-se vazia, e sabia que era esse sentimento oco que a deixava a salvo de tudo o que acontecia ao redor dela. Aguentava com sucesso as investidas rudes do marido bem como suas mãos a machucando porque fechava sua mente em um casulo protetor, que a mantinha longe do que se passava com seu físico, um escudo invisível e imaginário que ela criara, mas tão forte a ponto de deixá-la sobreviver àquilo tudo.

A semente dele escorria pela perna dela, e Sansa perguntava-se até quando ela conseguiria deitar-se com ele sem que aquela semente a fecundasse e ela começasse a gerar o herdeiro de uma pessoa maligna. Conseguiria criar um filho daquele homem e deixá-lo uma pessoa íntegra, ou a criança que iria sair dela seria tão ruim quanto o pai? Aquele pensamento a fez estremecer, mas ela varreu o assunto para longe de sua mente, trancando-o junto aos assuntos que ela nunca mais dedicara seu tempo pensando sobre. Pois pensar em sua vida, era pensar no que havia de ruim no mundo. Pensar em sua vida, era pensar na morte.

Estava tão absorta em si mesma que se assustou quando a porta voltou a se abrir, não percebera que Ramsay já havia saído há horas do quarto, e ela estava deitada ali tempo significativo para que a claridade do dia desse espaço para o manto azul escuro de um céu pela noite. Uma figura encarcada entrou, e Sansa sentiu o cheiro característico de Theon, um cheiro de cachorro molhado e palha suja. De todos, para ela, ele era o que mais cheirava bem. Ela não conseguia suportar o cheiro de couro e vinho que vinha do corpo do marido, nem mesmo o cheiro de falsidade de toda a família Bolton. Ela não desviou os olhos para a figura, com sua visão periférica, conseguia vê-lo andar pelo quarto, a cabeça sempre baixa e o corpo sempre recuado e encolhido, como se a qualquer momento uma pessoa fosse queimá-lo com ferro quente. Ele desviava o rosto da cama, como se não quisesse vê-la. Provavelmente não queria. A alma daquele homem já havia morrido do corpo, nada sobrara de Theon, o que ele era, era apenas um capacho do seu marido, um cachorro covarde.

Pensando em tudo aquilo, uma indignação possuiu o corpo de Sansa e ela finalmente se sentou no colchão de penas da cama, o lençol macio correndo pelo seu corpo e pousando em sua cintura. O movimento chamou a atenção dele, que correu os olhos pelos seios túrgidos e pequenos, desviando-os rapidamente. Fora em um lapso de segurança que ele a fitou daquela maneira, e demorou apenas uma fração de segundos para fazê-lo, mas Sansa já estava perita em olhares rápidos, pois ficava boa parte do jantar observando os olhares que a família Bolton cruzava um para o outro entre frases de efeito dúbio enquanto comiam carne de veado e se fartavam do melhor vinho que Winterfell possuía.

— Theon? – ela o chamou pelo nome antigo em um descuido.

— Meu nome não é Theon. É Fedor. – a consertou.

Um silêncio estranho se instalou no cômodo, fazendo o crepitar da lareira que ele atiçava com um pedaço de ferro crescer de forma incômoda. Sansa o observou por alguns segundos, aquele garoto que antes era considerado seu irmão, mas que agora não era ninguém, apenas um empregado aleijado e medroso.

— Olhe para mim, Theon. Fedor. – ela se corrigiu.

Ele a fitou sem questionar, tão acostumado a receber ordens estava. Sansa continuava sentada na cama, mas a luz do quarto agora era o suficiente para que os olhos dele capturassem com facilidade detalhes até então ocultos pelo escuro. Os seios dela estavam rosados, como se mãos tivessem apertado aquele carne com tamanha força para causar-lhe dor, dessa vez os olhos claros dele se demoraram naquela parte do corpo dela, mas logo um brilho estranho chamou a atenção dele, que desviou o olhar para um líquido viscoso que já secava no lençol. Ver aquilo o enojava, mas ao mesmo o deixava alerta e horrorizado, com medo do que estava por vir.

— Um dia ele irá conseguir fazer um filho em mim. Ele irá me quebrar de uma maneira que eu nunca conseguirei recuperar os meus pedaços, igual fez a você. – Ela conseguiu a atenção dele, que agora a olhava com cautela. — Agora eu te pergunto, Theon, eu fiz algo para merecer isso?

Ele não respondeu, mas percebeu que ela insistia em chamá-lo pelo nome que sempre chamou, e de certa forma sabia que sempre iria chamar. Os olhos dele ainda estavam vagando pelo corpo dela, mas agora se fixavam nas pernas. Havia machucados arroxeados em alguns lugares.

— Nunca mais serei a garota que um dia fui. A Sansa que você conheceu já não existe mais, aquela garota bela e sonhadora. Hoje sou apenas uma mulher sem alma, pois ele arranca toda noite um pedaço dela.

Theon finalmente colocou o ferro em um canto da parede, os olhos agora se desviando do colchão. Caminhou para uma mesa redonda que havia ali, recolheu dela alguns pratos de cerâmica fria, fazendo uma pilha com as peças. Ele andou até a porta, as pernas parecendo pesadas demais para que seu caminhar fosse harmonioso, ele parecia mancar, como se sua perna estivesse machucada. A mão boa foi até a maçaneta pesada da porta e ele a girou, mas ante de abri-la e atravessar o batente, seu corpo virou-se vagarosamente em direção à cama novamente, mas sua cabeça permanecia abaixada e o rosto parcialmente oculto pela sombra, os olhos estavam cravados no chão de madeira quando ele abriu a boca.

— Para mim, você é a garota mais bela desse mundo.

E saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

O dia amanhecera com a promessa de algo melhor, mesmo que essa esperança fosse ínfima. Mais de duas semanas haviam se passado e a notícia da aproximação do exército de Stannis incomodava todos os que apoiavam a causa Bolton, principalmente Ramsay.

Naquele momento, o portão maciço do castelo de Winterfell estava sendo erguido para que um grupo até mesmo modesto de cavaleiros passasse por ele. No meio daquele grupo estava Ramsay. Ele segurava as rédeas do cavalo e os olhos estavam desfocados, indicando o estado pensativo em que se encontrava. Mas ao ouvir o último giro da roda que ajudava o portão a se erguer, meneou a cabeça e virou-a para trás, olhando de forma intensa para Sansa. Seus dois primeiros dedos foram em direção aos seus próprios lábios e ele tocou-os ali, mandando um beijo para sua mulher que, visto aos olhos de muitos presentes, era de promessa e possível saudade. Sansa sorriu. Não teve muita dificuldade em sorrir, mesmo que agora conseguisse interpretar qualquer reação, a promessa de paz por algumas semanas sem ele era tentadora demais para que ela continuasse taciturna.

Os cavaleiros passaram pelo alto e largo arco que o portão havia feito, um a um eles saíram do castelo, a neblina e o vento carregando neve os engolindo a ponto de Sansa não conseguir enxergá-los logo quando o rabo do cavalo desaparecia pelo arco. Depois, com lentidão, o portão de madeira escura foi descendo, até se fechar completamente, dividindo o grupo corajoso e astuto do restante dos habitantes do castelo.

Sansa rezaria aos Sete e aos Deuses Antigos para que um homem daquele grupo nunca mais retornasse.

* * *

Após o almoço, uma sensação de calma havia se instalado no castelo. O monstro do Norte já não estava mais entre eles, e Sansa percebia que até mesmo os empregados estavam mais tranquilos, fazendo o trabalho de forma mais cômoda.

Ela andava pelos pátios do castelo, lembrando-se da época em que Jon Snow e seu irmão procuravam ensinar aos menores o arco e flecha, Bran tinha muita dificuldade em acertar o alvo, mas Arya fazia questão de mostrar que estava mais familiarizada com o arco do que com as agulhas de tricô. Isso a deixava irritada, pois na época achava que a irmã parecia um menino levado, e não uma garota prendada. Hoje, daria tudo para que Arya estivesse ali, correndo pelo castelo, assustando as galinhas, treinando com espadas de madeira e usando calças para irritar sua mãe e deixar seu pai orgulhoso, mesmo que isso acontecesse no íntimo, pois Ned Stark não podia falar em voz alta que não se importava muito com a educação de Arya, desde que ela fosse feliz.

Por mais que não quisesse, seus pés a levaram para a única pessoa que compartilhara um dia desses momentos com ela, para a pessoa que conhecia Winterfell como ela era, e não aquele cemitério de almas que o castelo se tornara. Rumou para o local onde ela tinha quase certeza de que ele estaria. As mãos pálidas conseguiram empurrar o portão pesado de ferro, e o barulho irritante que aquilo fez acordou alguns cães, fazendo outros rosnarem. Porém, alguns animais permaneceram descansando como estavam. Um deles estava em um sono tão profundo que quando sentiu a presença de alguém próximo, abriu os olhos e se assustou, encolhendo-se como se a pessoa em questão fosse jogar um balde de água fervendo. Era uma ideia, o lugar fedia e o cheiro provavelmente vinha dele.

— Lady Sansa, senhora... – Ele tratou de se levantar, mas parecia tão cansado que seu corpo não o obedeceu, então ele caiu, batendo o ombro na parede de pedra fria. — Em que posso ajudá-la?

O olhar de Sansa passava tudo o que ela sentia no momento, seu escudo estava abaixado, e ela agora deixava todo o seu sentimento fluir pelo corpo. Sentia raiva de Theon, uma fúria incontestável pelo o que ele fizera. Mas ao mesmo tempo sentia pena, pena por ele ter se tornado aquele animal acuado. Ele percebeu o nojo no rosto dela, bem como o modo patético como estava sentado, segurando o ombro e temendo que ele fosse cair ou o abandonar, como certos dedos fizeram. Mas surpreendeu-se em demasia quando Sansa aproximou-se dele, sentando-se ao seu lado, ignorando completamente o odor de urina e palha suja que impregnava o local.

— Lady Sansa...

— Ajude-me, Theon. – Ao ver que ele ia abrir a boca para discursar, o interrompeu. — Não quero sua ajuda para fugir daqui, nem mesmo para pedir ajuda, pois sei que você não é capaz de fazer isso. – A voz saiu mais acusadora do que ela esperava. — Quero apenas que você me ajude a lembrar da minha família.

Ele entendeu exatamente o que ela queria. Mas não sabia realmente se poderia ajudá-la naquele quesito também, pois pensar nos Stark era como se um buraco abrisse em seu peito, revelando a alma oca que ele possuía depois que tomara decisões erradas. Sansa percebeu como ele reagira ao pedido, e tentou ser mais aberta.

— Lembra-se do dia em que Jon escondeu a espada do meu pai? Robb estava responsável por levá-la ao ferreiro...

Demorou um pouco, mas o sorriso contido de Theon indicou que ele estava escutando. Sansa tentou a sorte, aconchegou-se o máximo que podia em um monte de palha que parecia relativamente limpo e encostou-se a uma pedra fria da parede. E contou, contou histórias que um dia decidira enterrar dentro da mente para não mais sofrer, mas que agora, faladas em voz alta, parecia lhe devolver a pouca alegria que sobrara.

* * *

Já era noite. O castelo de Winterfell estava mergulhado em silêncio e quietude. Muitos criados já haviam caminhado para os dormitórios que ficavam atrás da cozinha, ou para as pequenas casas em volta do castelo. Um cheiro familiar de pavio queimado inebriava os lugares mais fechados, porém, nos salões de jantar e reuniões, as janelas estavam abertas, deixando um vento gelado correr por toda a extensão das paredes, bem como um pouco de neve cair no chão e se transformar em uma poça de água depois de um tempo.

Theon aproximou-se das janelas, o corpo frágil sentindo com impaciência os ossos esfriarem devido à baixa temperatura, ele tateou vagamente as grandes janelas de madeiras, os dedos amputados tendo dificuldade em pegá-las e puxá-las com força para dentro, fechando definitivamente as janelas do local. O vento parou de assoviar, o lugar ficando ainda mais silencioso. Ele decidiu que já era hora de voltar ao canil para tentar fechar os olhos e descansar, enumerou mentalmente tudo o que precisava fazer antes de ir deitar-se, e percebeu com certo alívio que suas obrigações do dia haviam acabado. Suas pernas se mexeram e ele começou a rumar em direção a uma porta que ficava no canto da cozinha quando alguém o chamou. Virou-se. Era uma das criadas de Lady Sansa, parecia cansada e com frio.

— Acabo de preparar um banho quente para Lady Sansa. – comunicou. — Ela disse que precisa dos seus serviços lá em cima antes. Preciso que suba antes de ir dormir. – O olhou como se pedisse desculpas. — Estarei nos aposentos dos criados, caso precise de mais água quente.

Antes que ele pudesse contestar, ela pegou as saias pardas e saiu de perto dele, parte por causa do cheiro que ele emanava, parte porque despejara a obrigação dela em cima dele e queria fugir dali antes que alguém a chamasse novamente, indo descansar, algo que ele infelizmente não faria no momento.

Ele respirou fundo e rumou em direção às escadas, para subir ao quarto de Lady Sansa.

* * *

Sansa não estava no quarto principal. Desde que se casara, decidira não compartilhar da mesma cama que o marido. Isso era conhecido por todos do castelo, mas os criados nada comentavam com os senhores, apenas faziam comentários maliciosos quando estavam a sós, livres do poder que Ramsay exercia na criadagem. Quanto a Sansa, não se importava, desde que tivesse paz pelo menos depois de ser usada.

Andava de um lado para o outro na sala que era ligada ao seu quarto, esperando que a mensagem chegasse aos ouvidos de Theon. Naquele momento, sua mente vagava por diversos assuntos, alguns mais complicados do que outros. Estaria ela fazendo algo certo? Ou estava apenas louca por causa do tempo frio e por estar trancada naquele castelo por tanto tempo? Meneou a cabeça. Não importava, no momento. Sua mãe ensinara a sempre ter compaixão com as pessoas, a reconhecer o que elas proporcionavam aos Stark. E Sansa precisava admitir, Theon havia tirado dois pesos grandes de suas costas nos últimos meses. O primeiro com a confissão de que realmente não eram seus irmãos quando ele queimou corpos de crianças, e outro naquela tarde, depois que Sansa conseguira sorrir depois de meses sem precisar fazer muito esforço. A conversa que tivera com Theon fora mais agradável do que o previsto, e lembrar-se de sua família e de histórias passadas em Winterfell fora mais agradável do que doloroso, como ela achou que ia ser.

Alguém bateu na porta e logo ela se abriu, revelando um Theon exausto pelos diversos trabalhos pesados que era encarregado de fazer durante o dia. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e postou-se em frente a ela, esperando ordens. Sansa sorriu de forma tímida e contida, mas ele não percebeu isso. Logo ela gesticulou para a banheira que emanava vapor, indicando a temperatura elevada da água.

— Precisa de algo para seu banho, Lady Sansa? Posso buscar mais água quente, se desejar.

Ela negou com a cabeça novamente.

— Esse banho é para você.

Dizer que o espanto de Theon foi enorme seria eufemismo. Os olhos claros ficaram mais evidentes quando ele se assustou. Gaguejou algo incoerente e tentou sair do quarto como se alguém o tivesse chutado para fora, mas Sansa já havia sido mais rápida, indo em direção à porta e fechando-a com uma chave de cobre.

— Eu. Eu... eu não preciso disso. Não posso aceitar água quente. Posso tomar banho no canil, quando tiver água o suficiente para isso.

Sansa sabia que nunca haveria água o suficiente. O canil estava gelado e até mesmo os cachorros possuíam cobertores e alimento fresco, enquanto Theon tinha apenas o aconchego da palha suja e dura. Água em abundância ali era dada apenas para os animais, e se Ramsay ficasse sabendo que o seu criado fizera uso de um balde para sua higiene, ele perderia mais um pedaço do dedo. Sansa colocou tudo isso em voz alta. Mas ele permaneceu calado.

— Eu estou o ordenando a tomar um banho. – disse, tentando dissuadi-lo.

— Por quê? – O olhar dele era de sofrimento, como se não acreditasse na bondade de alguém. — O que pretende com isso? Eu não mereço isso.

— Você me fez sorrir. Depois de meses... – Aproximou-se dele, mas cada passo que dava, Theon parecia ainda mais acuado. — Quero retribuir de alguma forma... Por favor.

— Você pararia de insistir com essa loucura se eu entrasse nessa banheira e tomasse um banho?

— Sim.

Ele pareceu pensar. Ambos sabiam que era algo perigoso aquela interação, se Theon fosse pego tomando banho em uma banheira, perderia não só os dedos como sua cabeça. Ele estremeceu, a ideia do que poderia acontecer a si o deixava com mais medo de entrar naquela banheira do que a ideia do que Sansa faria caso ele não fizesse. Mas ela tinha outra opinião.

— Caso dispense isso, nunca mais sentirá água no seu corpo. – Não era uma ameaça, mas um fato. Ele nunca teria outra chance de tomar um banho como aquele. — Você não sente vontade de tirar essa imundice do seu corpo? Posso sentir o cheiro do sangue na sua pele, do seu próprio sangue. Sangue que Ramsay tirou com prazer.

Theon engoliu em seco e, com relutância, concordou. Ela se sentiu vitoriosa e esperou. Mas ele não se mexeu.

— Theon, entre na maldita banheira!

— O que? – guinchou. — Você vai ficar aqui? Não vou conseguir tomar um banho perto de você.

Ela poderia sorrir, se não fosse trágico. Aproximou-se dele, as mãos delicadas indo para o farrapo que era seu gibão. Podia sentir com os dedos o tecido rústico gorduroso e impregnado de sujeira, bem como a pele fria dele por baixo.

— Eu já vi coisas piores. Vi meu pai sendo decapitado... – Ela puxou com relutância a blusa dele, mas Theon estava tão absorto na informação anterior que se esqueceu de relutar e atirou os braços pra cima para que o tecido saísse de seu corpo. — Vi a cabeça dele em uma estaca, na Fortaleza Vermelha... Junto de outros que foram considerados traidores.

Ela parou de falar, sentindo de repente uma tristeza sufocante. Ele não dizia nada, apenas a fitava com certa intensidade. Aquela garota sofrera tanto quanto ele, pareciam dois corpos reunidos em uma mesma sala, duas almas destruídas e quebradas até o último pedaço.

Os olhos claros de Sansa pousaram no corpo dele. Theon estava desnutrido, a pele era de uma palidez doentia, mas ela sabia que ele sempre fora pálido, mesmo quando sadio. Contudo, havia cicatrizes ali de vários tamanhos, algumas ainda rosadas, indicando o pouco tempo que o machucado fora feito, outras mais brancas. Ainda assim, ele tinha uma constituição forte. Carregar baldes pesados de água e subir escadas moldaram o corpo dele de uma forma não muito exagerada, mas o suficiente para que ele não se definhasse.

— Você pode sair agora. – Praticamente implorou. — Eu prometo tomar o banho, se quiser.

Mas Sansa não se mexeu.

— Não saio daqui enquanto seu cheiro não sumir de sua pele. – Parecia desafiá-lo. – Acabe logo com isso ou não teremos uma noite para descansar depois desse banho. Não quer sair do banho e logo começar os trabalhos da manhã, não é?

Não, não queria. O desejo que Theon tinha em dormir era mais alto do que o desejo por um banho, mas a água quente ainda fumegava e ele sabia que, caso não entrasse na banheira, ela o esfaquearia.

Com relutância, ele retirou o cinto feito de corda de sua cintura, um artefato patético que ele usava na tentativa de fazer as calças pararem no local certo, pois emagrecera muito desde então e nunca ganhara uma roupa nova. Engoliu em seco, tinha consciência dos olhos dela sobre seu corpo e gestos, mas aprendeu a ignorar olhares de nojo depois de um tempo. Suas calças caíram no momento em que a corda foi retirada de sua cintura, e ele percebeu facilmente a expressão de surpresa nos olhos dela. As orbes claras não eram discretas, e estavam cravadas na região do seu baixo ventre.

— Algo lhe perturba, Lady Sansa. – ele tentou ser indireto.

— Achei... Achei que ele tivesse o mutilado.

Theon sabia sobre o que ela se referia. Ele retirou as botas, ainda consciente dos olhares dela.

— A ideia de que ele pode fazer a qualquer momento me aterroriza mais do que se ele simplesmente o tivesse feito. E isso o diverte ainda mais. – O rosto de Theon estava triste ao dizer isso. – Para ele, sou Fedor, o criado dele, que ele mutila quando está entediado.

Sansa não queria falar de Ramsay naquela ocasião. Queria aproveitar aquele momento de paz, mesmo que tal momento fosse um Theon nu entrando em uma banheira. Quando se sentou ali dentro e a água quente o engolfou, ele fechou os olhos como se com isso a sensação fosse durar a vida inteira. E duraria, ela sabia que agora ele poderia, a qualquer momento e em qualquer lugar, fechar os olhos e se lembrar daquela sensação. A expressão dele era de cautela, mas ela conseguia ver o corpo regozijar-se com o banho e quando o viu abrir os olhos, uma lágrima teimosa escapou de seus olhos, correndo pelo rosto sujo e juntando-se ao restante da água.

Ela se aproximou de uma mesa que havia ali, pegando uma esponja e algumas especiarias. Ao se aproximar da banheira, pode vê-lo ficar acuado e preocupado, mas ela continuou o que pretendia, sentando-se em um banco próximo. Quando estendeu o braço, ele achou que ela iria açoitá-lo ou machucá-lo de alguma forma, mas ela apenas encostou a esponja com espuma em seu ombro, espremendo-a para que a água corresse pela pele. Theon não disse nada daquilo, parte por estar um pouco confuso com as atitudes dela, parte por estar com medo de contestá-la. Porque era esse sentimento que o movia: medo.

— Me conte um pouco de seus momentos com meu irmão... – ela pediu gentilmente.

* * *

Uma hora havia se passado e Theon finalmente estava limpo. Sua pele, sempre coberta de sujeira, agora brilhava, a palidez se acentuando ainda mais. Os cabelos estavam desembaraçados e os fios emanavam um cheiro diferente da habitual sujeira. Ela até mesmo havia dado algumas frutas cítricas para que ele limpasse os dentes e bochechasse água com limão. Theon não queria admitir, mas sentia-se bem pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo.

Os dois conversavam sobre Winterfell, vez ou outra sobre os Stark, mas a maior parte do tempo sobre o que passaram depois que saíram do Norte. Algumas confissões escaparam dos lábios de Sansa, bem como dos lábios dele. Sansa nunca imaginou o que Theon fizera quando deixara a companhia de Robb, e como se arrependera de ter feito o que fez. Sentia-se culpado e aquela culpa o corroía e iria acompanhá-lo por toda a sua vida medíocre. Ela sabia que era um grande passo fazê-lo contar tudo aquilo na visão dele, e antes que pudesse sentir fúria, sentiu pena. Pena de uma pessoa que olhou muito mais a frente e tomou decisões erradas, que se deixou ser guiado pela ambição e acabou em um canil comendo ratos para matar a sua fome.

Ela engoliu em seco quando ele terminou de falar, ficando em silêncio e apreciando o contato da esponja em sua pele e músculos. O que ela faria naquele momento poderia ser um passo enorme para trás, mas podia ser uma libertação de sentimentos ruins em seu corpo. E ela decidiu que queria se libertar de tais sentimentos, pois seu corpo era lar para muitos, e caso ela pudesse se desfazer e expulsar alguns, melhor.

— Theon... – chamou-o pelo nome verdadeiro. – Eu te perdoo.

A reação dele foi completamente diferente da que ela imaginara. Antes ele tivesse um acesso de raiva pela decisão dela ou simplesmente se fechasse novamente em seu casulo covarde. Mas não. Theon chorou. Chorou de uma forma tão verdadeira que Sansa sentiu-se mal por não tê-lo perdoado antes, pois o perdão, em tempos como aquele, poderia ser um bálsamo procurado por muitos.

* * *

O silêncio agora predominava na sala de banho. Theon estava calado por estar constrangido em ter chorado como uma criança na frente de Sansa. Sansa por estar estranhamente leve, como se um peso opressor tivesse abandonado seu corpo. A esponja ainda corria pelo corpo dele, mas ela agora não pensava muito por onde passá-la, os movimentos estavam mais leves e espontâneos.

Sansa não percebeu quando mergulhou a esponja na água, apertando-a nas costas dele e fazendo a espuma correr pela pele do lugar, não percebeu quando desceu até a cintura dele, indo até o quadril. Sansa não percebeu seus movimentos e até onde eles o levaram, até esbarrar em algo inesperado e completamente impróprio para o momento. Ela largou a esponja em uma reação automática, mas Theon foi mais rápido, não percebeu que estava excitado até sentir a mão dela esbarrar-se em seu membro, não percebeu o quanto estava apreciando o toque feminino até vê-la recuar.

Como um bom cão domesticado, ele se levantou da banheira a fim de fugir dali para evitar a sova, mas foi a pior decisão que tomou, pois seu corpo estava rígido e ela agora conseguia ver isso perfeitamente. Ele colocou as mãos em seu membro, tentando tampar o que poderia ser o caminho para sua decapitação.

— Lady Sansa... Me... me desculpe. — Procurou com os olhos seus farrapos ou uma toalha. — Eu preciso ir.

Caminhou até o que seria sua roupa, sua mão agarrou o tecido, mas antes que ele pudesse puxá-lo para enfiar em seu corpo, foi barrado por uma mão surpreendente forte e feminina.

— Me solte, Lady Sansa... Eu fui descuidado, aceito meu castigo e-

— Cale-se, Theon, pelos deuses.

A voz dela não estava carregada de raiva, pelo contrário, soava calma demais para a situação e foi isso que o fez estacar e ouvir. Ele se ergueu calmamente, tentando esconder sua excitação, envergonhado por ter se deixado levar por algo tão físico e idiota. A mão de Sansa correu pelo braço dele e a pele agora limpa de Theon arrepiou-se com o toque. Ele se xingou mentalmente, pedindo aos deuses que pudesse se controlar no momento e sair dali ileso e sem nenhum pedaço de pele faltando. Ela insistia no toque e parecia agora ansiar pelo olhar, algo que ele deu a ela sem pestanejar, fitando-a com intensidade.

— Você me disse alguns dias atrás que eu era a mulher mais bela desse mundo... – sussurrou, escutando-o respirar com dificuldade. — Estava falando a verdade?

Ele não ia responder. Não podia responder. Mas antes que pudesse se refrear, ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Então prove isso. – Sansa o desafiou. — Faça-me sentir novamente uma mulher, e não um objeto. Por favor, Theon, me dê algo mais intenso que um toque cruel.

Falar que ela era a mulher mais bela do mundo soara absurdo, mas confessara aquele sentimento para que ela se sentisse bem, para que ela percebesse o quanto era realmente bela. Theon sempre achara isso, a vira crescer, fizera parte da vida da garotinha ruiva, acompanhara tal garota transformar-se em mulher e andar por Winterfell sonhando com um bom casamento. E desde que pisara em Winterfell a desejara, mas sabia que nunca a tocaria, pois Sansa estava além.

E agora ela pedia aquilo, naquele momento, ele poderia mostrar seu desejo a ela de forma livre. Sabia que perderia a cabeça por tocá-la, sabia que seria seu último ato egoísta e sabia que corria mais perigo do que roubar comida direto da mesa dos Bolton, mas não pensou duas vezes antes de aproximar-se dela e tomar os lábios doces com os seus rachados.

O contato foi brusco, e Sansa esperou de certa forma os toques masculinos começarem sem que seu corpo estivesse pronto, mas ele era paciente, ou estava sentindo tanto medo daquilo quanto ela. Ele permaneceu quieto por um bom tempo, antes de passar levemente a língua pelos lábios dela, pedindo passagem para encontrá-la, passagem que ela concedeu sem perceber realmente o que estava fazendo, o sentindo buscá-la, o sentindo colar o corpo nu ao seu, a pele dele ainda estava molhada do banho, e ela sentiu a umidade do tecido de seu vestido ficar mais evidente à medida que eles se grudavam mais e mais, um buscando o conforto do outro com os lábios e língua. As mãos calosas dele passaram pela cintura dela com delicadeza, despertando facilmente o corpo feminino, tão acostumado a toques rudes.

De repente ele parou.

— Não... não posso... – Ele estava ofegante com aquilo tudo. — Ramsay vai me matar...

— Não diga o nome dele. – ela pediu. — Por favor...

Ela mexia as mãos, mas por que ela mexia as mãos se ele agora não a tocava? Depois de um tempo, percebeu que ela desamarrava o próprio vestido, retirando as largas fitas do corpete e afrouxando a peça do seu corpo. Os seios agora estavam mais visíveis e Theon lembrou-se daqueles seios no dia em que ela estava nua na cama do outro, seios machucados por toques insensíveis. Sua vontade era de tocá-los de uma maneira correta, e antes que pudesse se refrear, sua mão estava na carne trêmula, os dedos correndo levemente pelos mamilos túrgidos, deixando-a ainda mais desperta para o toque dele, tão diferente do toque do suposto marido.

Sansa fechou os olhos.

— Me leve para o quarto...

Dessa vez ele obedeceu rapidamente, e com um movimento fácil e surpreendentemente forte, ergueu-a do chão e caminhou pela sala de banho com ela aninhada ao colo dele, indo até o quarto e colocando-a na cama macia. Pensar que aquela cama era apenas dela, do quarto particular dela, e que Ramsay nunca se deitara ali, facilitava tudo para ambos, e decidiram por meio de gestos e palavras não ditas que já era o momento de se desligar do mundo cruel lá fora e aproveitar o momento passional e egoísta que estavam compartilhando, decidiram também que palavras não eram necessárias e que o que os dois buscavam com mais desejo eram gestos.

Ele se desfez da roupa dela calmamente, retirando cada peça do corpo dela de forma vagarosa, sentindo o tecido deslizar pela pele clara, salpicada de algumas sardas e alguns arroxeados do toque do marido. Sansa estava nua depois de alguns minutos, e sentia os olhos ávidos e intensos de Theon observando cada curva que ele descobrira, mas nem por isso sentiu-se suja, nem por isso achou que era uma invasão ao seu corpo.

Ele buscou os lábios dela novamente, as mãos calosas agora sem medo e apreensão correndo pelo corpo feminino em busca de algo que ela nunca descobrira, mas que tinha certeza de que ele havia achado. A mão inteira dele foi até o meio de suas pernas, separando-as com um gentil toque, os dedos encontrando o ponto sensível que ficava ali. Pela primeira vez, Sansa sentiu o que um toque masculino poderia fazer em seu corpo. Esperou a dor, a repulsa, que nunca vieram, porém, cada músculo seu estava coberto de prazer. Trêmula, levantou o quadril em um gesto automático, procurando desesperadamente mais daquele toque, mas ele a decepcionou, os dedos se afastaram, bem como sua boca a deixou. Os lábios ousados rumaram até os seios, sugando ali a carne que ele desejara desde que colocara os olhos quando entrara no quarto e a vira nua. Sugou cada pedaço de pele que os lábios encontraram, desceu até a barriga pálida, mordiscando com leveza ali até senti-la arquear-se novamente, rumou para entre as pernas dela, onde tomou o ponto sensível dessa dez com os lábios, a língua experimentando o gosto adocicado e feminino que ela possuía.

Sansa mordeu o lábio e fechou a boca para não gemer. Não poderia fazer barulho. Suas mãos fecharam-se no cobertor de pele de urso que estava abaixo dos dois e os olhos agora estavam focados em um ponto qualquer do teto, a mente longe de qualquer pensamento, sendo ele ruim ou bom, que ela poderia ter em uma noite banal. Ela conseguia se concentrar apenas no toque de Theon, no modo como ele a sugava e como as mãos dele fechavam-se nas coxas dela, em como ele a experimentava, quase com reverência, como se fosse um criado bem treinado para isso. Aquele pensamento sujo a fez ficar ainda mais excitada.

— Theon...

Ela gemeu e ele parou os movimentos no mesmo momento, olhando-a assustado.

— Eu te machuquei?

Ao ver onde suas mãos estavam, ele recolheu a aleijada, com um gesto de vergonha pelo corpo mutilado, mas ela apenas sentou-se na cama, uma mão capturou a mão com os dedos incompletos e entrelaçou os seus perfeitos ali, puxando-o para cima dela e deitando-se novamente na cama. A outra, corria pelos cabelos agora secos e limpos, as ondulações dos fios castanhos brilhavam por causa da luz da lareira.

— Quero que pare de se importar com seu corpo... – ela pediu gentilmente.

Os olhos claros dele correram pelo rosto dela.

— Você é perfeita...

Soltou sem realmente querer. Theon estava acostumado a manter seus pensamentos para si, e dizê-los em voz alta era estranho. Mas o sorriso que ela lhe deu fez aquela ousadia valer a pena. Sansa abriu as pernas pare recebê-lo e ele percebeu o que ela queria. Perguntou-se se ainda conseguiria fazer aquilo, Ramsay não o castrara fisicamente, mas sua mente para aquilo ainda era algo desconhecido. Mas ao mexer o quadril e penetrá-la vagarosamente, sentindo as paredes dela o engolirem e como ela era quente e úmida, fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

Sim, ele teria que conseguir fazer aquilo. Ele não precisava de alguém para dizer o que fazer. Talvez nunca fosse esquecer o prazer inenarrável que era tomá-la por inteiro, uma mulher que ele sempre cobiçara. Começou a movimentar-se com timidez dentro dela, sentindo o corpo dela rígido de medo pela dor, mas relaxar à medida que ele a tomava para si, à medida que ambos se moviam, dois corpos formando um só. Sansa buscou a boca dele novamente, sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus, a língua dele contra a sua, no momento em que sentia o peso do corpo dele a prensando no colchão, aquele corpo judiado, mas assim mesmo forte e naquele momento, incontestavelmente desejado. Pois Sansa o desejava, desejava Theon por cima dela, dentro dela, invadindo-a e mostrando a ela que era possível encontrar o prazer naquele ato, o desejava tanto a ponto de colocar as mãos nas nádegas dele e empurrá-lo ainda mais para o corpo dela, incitando-o a mover-se de forma mais brusca e forte. Incitando-o a possui-la por inteiro, corpo e alma, porque era isso o que ele estava fazendo no momento.

E quando o prazer completo veio, ele travou o corpo ao dela, os braços estremecendo levemente. Ela arqueou-se em direção a ele, deixando o colo e pescoço expostos e sentindo-o beijar levemente ali enquanto embarcavam juntos naquela onda prazerosa e de certa forma proibida.

Ficaram colados um ao outro por um bom tempo, até ele perceber que seu corpo pesava sobre ela, mesmo que Sansa não sentisse de fato isso, estava tão satisfeita com aquele contato que nem ao menos cogitou a possibilidade de se afastar. Mas ele o fez, deixando-a livre. A mão inteira dele rumou para os cabelos cor de fogo e ele passou os dedos pelos fios vermelhos, sentindo a textura sedosa que possuíam. Theon tocou cada pedaço do corpo dela, como se estivesse a descobrindo novamente, como se gravasse o corpo daquela garota com os dedos para nunca mais esquecê-lo.

Ela descobriu-se apreciando o toque dele, sentiu que precisava daquilo. Sentiu-se leve, por ser desejada de uma forma pura e completa por alguém, de saber que havia uma pessoa que compartilhara da dor de ser separado das pessoas que amava e da alegria de ter lembranças boas deles em mente.

— Eu estava certo.

A voz dele a retirou de seus próprios pensamentos sonhadores. Os olhos azuis o fitaram com certo medo, mas o que ele disse na verdade deixou-a ainda mais em paz.

— Você é a mulher mais bela desse mundo.

Ao ouvir aquilo, sabia que ele não se referia apenas à beleza física.


End file.
